Galleta
by Kiryhara
Summary: Por primera vez, una chica—aunque demonio—le estaba regalando algo, sólo porque sí. Y lo mejor de todo, era Nezuko. Su Nezuko-chan.


**Disclaimer:** **No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes.**

* * *

**Galleta.**

.

.

.

Después de un tiempo prolongado en compañía de este tipo, Zenitsu pensó, melancólicamente, caminando con los ojos entrecerrados en una mirada molesta, que ya tendría que haberse acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones. Era cierto que pocas veces ocurrían, porque el niño rara vez se quitaba la máscara de jabalí, pero esas pocas veces que no la traía puesta—y había multitud de por medio—Zenitsu se dijo a sí mismo que estaba bien lo que pasaba. Era completamente normal. No le molestaba. No era culpa de su pseudo amigo tener cara de niña y cuerpo de macho, cual Adonis para el mundo.

Que va, mierda. Si le importaba. Se le carcomía el estómago de la ira.

Y, para ese momento, estaba ocurriendo ese extraño suceso en el que Inosuke salió sin su máscara al mundo exterior. Para la misión, habían acordado recolectar un poco de información en el pueblo para saber más o menos que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Así que, con el fin de no levantar sospechas ni parecer demasiado extraños, Tanjirou le pidió a Inosuke que se quitara su preciado objeto. Tras varios insultos, golpes y un cabezazo, la máscara fue olvidada bajo llave en la habitación en donde se habían alojado temporalmente.

En cuanto entraron al pueblo, el suceso comenzó.

A ambos lados por el camino que pasaban, la gente se detenía y miraba boquiabierta, señalando al chico—según ellos, discretamente—y murmurando sin vergüenza sobre los tres extraños que habían decidido atravesar el pequeño lugar.

Lo peor fue que Inosuke estaba en modo de despotricar sin parar, tratando de provocar a Tanjirou. Zenitsu quería arrancarse los oídos, porque escuchaba perfectamente todos los murmullos de las lindas jovencitas alabando al sujeto aquel.

El rubio tomó algunas respiraciones lentas y profundas para calmarse, frotándose el puente de la nariz hasta que le dolió. A su alrededor, los aldeanos miraban, y no solo porque ellos lucían diferente o porque Inosuke estaba usando palabras de maldición que probablemente nunca antes habían escuchado, sino por una razón diferente.

—¿Qué tanto me ves, Monitsu?

—Urg —fue un sonido incomprensible, como el de un animal rabioso, pero que denotaba perfectamente sus sentimientos.

Dos adolescentes se pararon en seco de su andar, mirando boquiabiertas al chico, y unas pocas casas más abajo, una anciana y su hija de mediana edad lo miraron como si él fuera la personificación de la perfección.

Y, como siempre, Inosuke era completamente ajeno, continuando con su vida en completa ignorancia de las multitudes de mujeres desmayadas—y en algunos casos, hombres—.

Bueno, si Zenitsu lo pensaba bien, realmente no fue tan sorprendente teniendo en cuenta el pequeño pueblo en el que se encontraban. La población tenía que ser inferior a doscientos—e iba descendiendo, gracias a la presencia de un demonio—y estaba ubicado en una región tan oscura y remota que él dudaba que hubieran tenido visitantes antes. Además, todos los hombres que había visto en el pueblo hasta ahora eran gordos, viejos y peludos como el infierno. No era de extrañar que las mujeres estuvieran enamoradas instantáneamente; Inosuke debe haber parecido un dios.

_Y yo_, pensó amargamente el rubio, con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, _¿dónde quedo yo?_

—Ya es la quinta persona a la que le preguntamos por información y no dice nada —expresó Tanjirou en cuanto regresó con ellos —. A este paso, tendremos que esperar a la noche y ver que hacer a partir de ahí.

—Mándalo a él —Zenitsu señaló al chico de las dos espadas —. Seguro si le dicen las cosas.

Inosuke lo miró fijamente, y después sonrió con orgullo. —Pues claro, soy el gran Inosuke-sama, después de todo. Puedo-

Antes de que Zenitsu pudiera darse la vuelta y gritarle todo lo que pensaba, el chico dejó de hablar abruptamente. Parpadeando ante el repentino silencio, Zenitsu se detuvo y se giró para ver a una chica delgada y muy bonita de pie frente a Inosuke, sosteniendo una canasta con la cabeza inclinada, con su rostro brillando en rojo.

—¡Por favor toma esto! —espetó ella, visiblemente temblando —. P-para ayudarles en su viaje.

Inosuke parpadeó, asombrado, sin entender realmente la situación, pero sosteniendo la cesta igualmente, mirando su contenido junto con Tanjirou, mientras Zenitsu le enviaba miradas de odio.

—¿Galletas? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

Ella asintió vigorosamente, casi provocándose una aneurisma por la fuerza de su sonrojo cuando Inosuke meneó sus pestañas largas mientras abría y cerraba los ojos sin entender la razón de la acción de la niña, aún ajeno, el completo burro...

—Gracias —dijo Tanjirou, sonriendo amablemente.

—D-de nada… —murmuró débilmente con una sonrisa aturdida y eufórica en su rostro, mirándolo mientras él continuaba mirándola. Seguro se había quedado en uno de sus trances raros que solía tener cuando alguien era amable con él.

—Bastardo con suerte —espetó Zenitsu mientras reanudaban la caminata —. No tiene nada de bueno.

—Bueno, pero gracias a él tenemos aperitivos —le dijo Tanjirou.

todavía luciendo ligeramente confundido, pero claramente complacido, Inosuke se llevó una galleta y la clavó en sus dientes.

—Saben, a pesar de que este lugar es un poco de mierda en medio de la nada, me gusta —dijo, después de tragar el trozo de galleta que había mordido —. Estas personas simplemente regalan cosas porque sí.

—¿A nosotros? —una vena se marcó en la frente de Zenitsu —. A ti, querrás decir.

—Si, bueno —él se señaló a sí mismo —, es porque soy el rey de la montaña.

A veces, Zenitsu se preguntaba si el cerebro de Inosuke había sido utilizado alguna vez, o si todavía estaba listo para estrenar.

Unos minutos más tarde, dos chicas, gemelas, corrieron y empujaron más canastas frente a la cara de Inosuke, prácticamente rogándole que aceptara sus ofrendas. Y tan ajeno como siempre, el idiota salvaje, tomó los regalos y las dejó en una masa agitada de chillidos y hormonas.

Esto. Esto molestó a Zenitsu más que cualquier otra cosa. Consiguió cosas sin pedirlas, y tenía la absoluta atención de las mujeres simplemente porque era _bonito_. Y el imbécil no podía darse cuenta de cuán increíble era el regalo que la naturaleza había decidido darle. No podía apreciar la gravedad de la situación; no podía comprender cuán increíblemente afortunado era por no tener que rogar por la atención de una chica.

El pequeño imbécil desagradecido.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —exigió Inosuke, repentinamente incómodo con la forma en que su compañero lo estaba mirando. Tan detenidamente —. ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—¡TU CARA ES EL PROBLEMA! ¡PUDISTE HABER NACIDO FEO COMO TU PERSONALIDAD, PERO NO!

Tanjirou tomó al rubio para alejarlo de Inosuke y tratar de calmarlo. —¡Vamos, Zenitsu, no es su culpa tener una cara tan atractiva! ¡Concentrémonos en la misión!

—¡YO NO SOY BONITO, MONJIROU!

El escándalo que se armó después de eso fue de magnitudes catastróficas, para Zenitsu. Terminó con un ojo morado—cortesía de Inosuke—y un gran turupe en la frente—cortesía de Tanjirou—. Tuvo que terminar la misión con un gran dolor de cabeza, y realmente nunca se había sentido tan feliz de ver la máscara de jabalí de Inosuke como para abrazarla de la forma en la que lo hizo en el momento en que esa cosa horrenda entró en su campo de visión.

—¡No sabes cuanto te amo, máscara! —lloró mientras la abrazaba. Después recibió una patada en la columna.

—Eres un tipo raro, Monitsu.

_Y mira quien habla, _pensó.

Más tarde, mientras dormían, el rubio esperaba ser despertado por los gritos enfurecidos de Inosuke una vez que hubiese amanecido, o incluso por un atentado contra su vida—ese tipo iba a ser su perdición, en serio—, pero definitivamente no anticipó abrir los ojos ante un leve tirón de su ropa.

Parpadeó, miró con cansancio la oscuridad a su alrededor hasta que sintió otro tirón más firme. Sentándose abruptamente, miró a su alrededor con una leve confusión cuando no vio a nadie, salvo a Tanjirou e Inosuke dormidos, pero luego sintió otro tirón y bajó los ojos.

Nezuko en su forma pequeñita y adorable estaba agarrando un puñado de su ropa, mirándolo fijamente.

_Bueno_, pensó Zenitsu sin comprender, _Esto es nuevo._

—¿Qué pasa, Nezuko-chan?

Ella extendió sus manos. Allí, había una pequeña envoltura que contenía una de las galletas de la canasta que le habían regalado a Inosuke. Al parecer, Nezuko se la estaba dando.

Por primera vez, una chica—aunque demonio—le estaba regalando algo—ignorando que eso fuese el regalo de alguien más—, no porque había trabajado para ello, no porque había rogado por ello, se lo habían debido o se lo daban por lástima, sino simplemente porque sí. Porque la niña quería. Además, era Nezuko. _Su_ Nezuko-chan.

Zenitsu lloró. —¡Nezuko-chan, cásate conmigo!

No supo que fue lo que lo dejó fuera de combate en un instante, pero en su inconciencia, soñó que era muy feliz con la niña Kamado.

Ah, y que era más bonito que Inosuke.

Si, era un verdadero sueño.

* * *

**Me encanta Zenitsu y sus arranques de ira xD esta idea se me ocurrió luego de ver un dibujito en Tumblr de Zenitsu y Nezuko pequeñita agarrandole la tela del pantalón :3 simplemente tenía que hacer algo lindo para ellos, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **


End file.
